ღIce Queenღ
by VampireSiren
Summary: Yukiko Souen is a passive Shinigami; unknowingly, she fell in love... What'll happen when Yukiko's affection is torn between her three friends, Byakuya, Aizen and Gin, who also hold romantic feelings for the girl? THIS IS NON-YAOI! ByaxOC GinxOC AizenxOC (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Info

Name: Yukiko Souen

Age: Lost count; probably around Gin's age

Height: 4'3½" (after graduation), 5'1" (currently)

Hair: Violet; reaches her elbows

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Personality: Passive, intelligent, modest, timid

Family: Kasumi Souen (Mother; deceased), Utakata Souen (Father; deceased), Jushiro Ukitake (Stepfather)

Best Friends: Byakuya, Gin, Yachiru, Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu, Isane, Unohana, Soifon, Yoruichi, Mashiro, Toshiro, Kaien, Rukia

Squad: 13

Rank: vice-captain

Zanpakuto: Hakuoh (White Phoenix)

Hakuoh is an ice-element zanpakuto. While in its sealed state, Hakuoh resembles a normal ninjato, with the exception of its decorations; the hilt is wrapped in a light pink ribbon, and the guard is shaped like a six-pointed, gold-colored star. Little is known about this zanpakuto other than its power rivals Hyorinmaru (Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's zanpakuto)

Shikai command: Aryuru (Allure)

Shikai: Hakuoh's shikai ability is snow and ice manipulation; Yukiko can create life-like doppelgangers of anyone (herself included), create ice barriers to defend herself/ anyone. During this state, Hakuoh transforms into a claymore and gains a shuriken attached to its hilt by a long metal chain (and can also extend several feet if necessary). However, Yukiko's physical appearance also changes: her hair becomes ice-like and her wrists are incased in ice – causing them to end in claws.

Bankai: ?


	2. Chapter 00

**(This story is actually a PG-13 one, but the reason why it's M-rated is because there will be -ahem- **_**suggested **_**scenes as well as the language… But, I hope everyone who reads this story will enjoy it! Dedicated to xiloveanime01x, and my friend from , fallenangelanime12; I REALLY appreciate the support! Reviews are DEEPLY appreciated)**

**Dream**

"_**Ughh…!" I moaned; firmly embracing the handsome, dark-haired man straddling me, in an attempt to bring him closer, "Ai—Aizen-kun-!" "**__**Yuki**__**," Aizen breathed deeply before giving me a deep, long passionate French kiss; he whispered huskily in my ear, "just bear with me a little longer, my Yuki… but keep singing…" Soon, I began moaning louder – my long, violet locks of hair covering my pillow which resulted from me tossing and turning as well as experiencing the abundance of pleasure from each of his intense, rapid thrusts. **_

"_**Dmmit Aizen-kun! STOP TEASING ME!" I exclaimed, completely irritated and ticked off, clutching his curly, dark brown forelocks while bringing him closer to my neck as soon as his speed began to decrease. He chuckled in a dark, seductive manner, "Oh… My Little Princess* is so impatient. But…" He started to kiss me teasingly on my neck before he proceeded to tease me with his tongue; he picked up his speed once more… **_

**Your POV**

"**AHHH!" I immediately sprang up from my bed after I woke up from my dream. Panting and gasping in shock, I combed my messy bangs behind my ears as I said frightened, "What the hell kind of a vision was that just now…?" Shaking my head left and right in disbelief, I strolled over to my silver-glazed vanity (that was decorated with red-and-white-stained roses) before sitting down and starting to brush my hair. **_**Oh, you had another one again, Yukiko-chan…? **_

**I took a glance at my mirror, seeing my zanpakuto spirit – a lovely yukionna* who was 5'9". She was dressed in a long, white kimono that reached her ankles, and wore an obi that was tied into a bow behind her, which was the same color as her hair. She also had long, light lavender hair that reached her waist and wore a hairpin - which resembled a teal-colored snowflake - behind her left ear, possessed comforting sky blue eyes… But the most surprising characteristic sbout Hakuoh was that her skin was pale white – like she had never been in the sun's gaze in her entire life. **

_**That's the 20**__**th**__** time this month that you dreamt of that again,**_** I heard Hakuoh tell me softly. "Yea, and the last few times involved Byakuya-kun and Gin-kun too. It's strange…" **_**I agree. And besides, today is… **_** She hesitated, but I understood what she was trying to mention without causing me distress, "Hakuoh-san, there's no need to worry," I explained, turning around and gazing at the transparent spirit that only I could see and stood up, "I could never forget what this day is – EVER… the day of my Okasama's* death." I slowly began walking to my wardrobe, undressing from my violet-red sleeping yutaka designed with crimson, lotus flowers and purple peacocks.**

**During the time I redressed in a pale, yellow kimono accented with light pink, cherry blossom petals around my sleeves and in the center of my torso; Hakuoh soon started to assisted me with tying my pink obi into a bow. Tying my hair into a low braid with a maroon ribbon, I clipped my zanpakuto and my Nephrite Jade, prayer beads (which I used to secure my blade onto my waist [ME: It's her own, personal fashion accessory] ) behind my rose pink sash. "Let's go, Hakuoh," I quietly whispered to my spirit's apparition, watching as she slowly started to disintegrate. "Of course, Yukiko-chan," Hakuoh replied, instantly returning to her sealed state inside of my zanpakuto. **

** ~~~several minutes later~~~**

**Walking through the abundant fields of azaleas, I was holding a bouquet of Lycorises*; even though it was a bad omen, I didn't give a dmn at the moment… these were **_**her**_** favorite flowers – my dear mother's favorite flowers… I couldn't help myself as I sang one of the songs I enjoyed singing when I was depressed: **

_**Waking up, I see that everything is ok**_

_**The first time in my life, and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down, I look around, and I'm so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliance**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment, is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place, so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life, and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliance**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment, is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_

_**This innocence, is brilliance**_

_**It makes you wanna cry**_

_**This innocence, is brilliance**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**This innocence is brilliance**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment, is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**Aizen's nickname for Yukiko, "**__**Little Princess**__**", could also be a possible reference to her name; While Yukiko can mean "Child of snow", it can also be translated to "Child of Courage" or "Child of the Gentle Princess".**_

_**A **__**Yukionna**__** (Snow Woman) is a Japanese monster that only appears during a large snowstorm or a blizzard. They have a tendency of freezing travelers and kidnapping men who they find appealing. Due to these cold and atrocious acts, they are well known in Japanese society. Yukionnas possess the ability to manipulate ice and snow.**_

_**Okasama**__** is another way of saying "Mother" in Japanese.**_

_**Lycoris**__** is a reference to the Red Spider Lily flower – often representing negative emotions like abandonment, parting ways and never meeting again, and death. **_

_**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE; I HOPE U LUV THIS CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE **__**DEEPLY**__** APPRECIATED! XD **_


	3. Chapter 01 AWKWARD

Hello Everyone! HERES CHAPTER 1! I REALLY appreciate the reviews, from white dragon, SirenYuki & Byakuya'sGirl90210; from quizilla: onthelinegyrl & fallenangelanime12! IM BEGGING, anyone who reads this story, PLEAZE REVIEW (ME: IT WOULD MEAN A LOT!

**Your POV**

**After half an hour of walking through many trails of the deep forest, I finally reached my destination – a cherry blossom and peach blossom tree with all the lovely, pink flowers perfectly bloomed; surrounded by a flower bed of red, spider lilies… just several steps away from me was a small memorial, which lied under the cherry tree branch's shadows. "Hello Mother, it's me again… I-I just dropped by to say hi and-and…" I whispered in a soft, melancholic tone, gazing at the tomb stone and reading the bold manuscript before me.**

**HERE LIES THE GRAVE OF OUR DEPARTED & BELOVED CAPTAIN, KASUMI SOUEN**

**A VALIANT AND COURAGEOUS SHINIGAMI, AS WELL AS A LOVING MOTHER **

**YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED FOR YOUR PACIFISM & AS ONE OF THE GREATEST SHINIGAMI IN THE HISTORY OF SOUL SOCIETY WHO FOUGHT TILL THE END FOR JUSTICE**

**For many reasons, I do not understand why, but I couldn't find the power to seal away my agony anymore, and… I cried… For the first time in over a century, a river of tears began pouring from both of my cerulean eyes. One second, my extravagant bouquet of Lycorises that was in my grasp dropped on the ground, the next… I fell forward – leaning against the grave in deep sorrow and releasing all the bottled-up emotions I felt when she was murdered.**

"**Okasama, why…?" I asked pathetically, weeping silently, lying against the stone for support, "You were so gentle… You never did anything wrong! You didn't deserve to be murdered so violently in such a brutal manner! SO WHY?" **

**So many memories of that night filled my mind**_**: **_

_**Waking up in the damp raining forest, noticing my mother unconscious on top of me – her long, ankle-length, wavy brown hair was a complete mess and her sleeveless, captain's haori was stained with deep, crimson droplets of blood… Captain Unohana trying to save her, my mother crying – telling me she loved me and that I was one of the best things that ever happened to her… Closing her eyes for the last time – with such a calm & peaceful expression on her pale face… Otosan (Ukitake), Gin-kun, Byakuya-kun and Aizen-kun were holding me back while I was completely hysterical and crying, yet my cries were muted—**_

"**Yukiko… Yukiko… YUKIKO!" **

**As soon as I heard his voice, I slowly turned my attention from the tombstone to the man in front of me… one of the three men who I held very dearly in my heart… "Bya…kuya…?" (ME: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…! I bet everyone thought it was Aizen…! HOW EVIL AM I?) The Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, he was in front of me holding up an umbrella. I didn't notice it was raining until I felt something wet dropping onto me over and over.**

"**What are you doing out here?" Byakuya asked me, holding the simple parasol above both of us, keeping not only him from being poured by the rain shower, but me as well. Sighing, he offered me his wrist to help me up from the moist ground. I gladly took his offer, my left hand reached for Byakuya's waiting wrist and gently grasped his soft, ivory tegument before he slowly pulled me to my feet. **

"**Gomenasai*, Byakuya-kun," I whispered as I started walking with him back to the Kuchiki clan's manor, tenderly stroking his hand along the way. Byakuya shook his head while continuing to hold the umbrella above us both; before gently gripping my own pale hand – like he was trying to tell me – in his own method – that it was alright…**

"**No," he whispered, shaking his head left to right. "There's no need to apologize, Yukiko." By the time the full moon was looming in the starry, night sky, we were already inside the manor after many minutes of walking from trails and trails in the densely, vast forest. As we entered through the front door, Byakuya turned around, his slate-grey eyes meeting my deep blue eyes.**

"**Byakuya-kun…?" I asked him, confused.**

"**Yukiko, it doesn't look like this storm will be ending soon…" Byakuya advised me, taking my hand in his once more. I could've sworn my face slightly blushed a bright pink as I noticed his innocent action.**

"**Eh…?" That's when I realized we continued to walk again.**

"**MATTE, MATTE, MATTE - CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI!*" I exclaimed, my face was flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment, while my hair was sticking up at their ends, and I was furiously flailing my left arm up and down in the air like a lunatic. (ME: LOL, even Yukiko has spazzing moments****)**

"**What is it…?" Byakuya questioned me as he led me to the living room. "I'm not letting you catch a cold out there, so you will be staying here until the rain stops." He pulled out a striped, brown-and-gold blanket and placed the large cloth over my shoulders; before leaving the living room, he said, "I'll go prepare tea for us… In the meantime, please make yourself at home." He disappeared in the corner without saying anything else.**

_**Aiya*, Byakuya's rather… **__**NICE**__** now, isn't he…? **_**Hakuoh****asked me in a teasing manner through telepathy as I sat on a couch.**

_**HAKUOH-NEESAN*! Uresai, boke*! **_**I thought, having a huge, red anime vein right above my forehead and a pissed-off expression. Did I mention that Hakuoh knew JUST how to push my freaking buttons at the wrong moments? She drives me absolutely, ABSOLUTELY CRAZY WHEN SHE TEASES ME LIKE THIS! **

_**Oh dear, I made the little princess angry! Well, I'll leave you alone… By the way, Byakuya is coming back!**_

_**Ooh, I'm going to kill her after this!**_** I thought, with deep flames in my eyes. However, before I could make arrangements on my revenge, Byakuya came back with two cups of hot tea in his hands.**

"**Drink this, Yukiko; it'll make you feel better." He handed you a cup, and as you reached for it, you noticed Byakuya has removed his kenseikan headpieces and squad six captain's haori. In all honesty, he looked handsome without the kenseikan dividing his bangs… just so sexy and ravishing…**

"**Yukiko?" I managed to snap back to reality after Byakuya called out to me. His gaze held worry and concern as he slid one of his hands over mine.**

"**Ah, sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something, Byakuya-kun." I explained, waving my free hand up & down to tell him it wasn't anything too serious. Then, Byakuya handed me a small container. I gave him a quizzical expression, giving off my confused aura.**

"**Honey?" He asked, giving me the jar filled with the golden-amber sweet. Giving a gentle smile, I nodded.**

"**Yes, thank you," tipping the container into my tea, I said, "I never expected you to remember I love honey in my tea." I sat the jar back onto the table as I brought the tea to my mouth, taking a small sip until I recognized the distinct taste that entered my mouth.**

"**Chamomile tea, I see?" I asked Byakuya, drinking several more sips before I soon fell asleep – not bothering to hear his response.**

**Byakuya's POV**

"**Yes, it's chamomile t—" I was surprised when I found Yukiko asleep on my lap. "Yukiko…?" I didn't receive a response, even as I shook her shoulder. Sighing in annoyance, I thought, **_**Great, she fell asleep. Once she's sleeping, it's almost impossible to wake her up afterwards. **_**As I felt her inhale and exhale softly, I glanced at her sleeping face. **

"**Ah," gasping softly at the sight of her lovely face, I brought my hand up to my cheeks, hiding the bright pink blush that was forming before turning my heads to the side, pouting. ****So cute, such an adorable, sleeping face… ****I thought, gently stroking her long hair. "I should bring you in my room," I whispered, slowly lifting myself off the couch before I brought Yukiko in my arms – carrying her to my room bridal style. **

"**Well, you must've been exhausted after spending so much time at Kasumi-san's grave – your mother meant the world to you, didn't she?" I whispered, knowing she wouldn't answer me, and gladly taking the time to gaze at the beautiful girl under me. Almost smiling, I turned my attention away from Yukiko as I removed my teal-colored scarf and undressed from my Shinigami shihakusho before dressing into a grey, sleeping yutaka. I strolled back to my bed, lying on my left side in order to carry on looking at Yukiko, who was resting on the opposite side of me; however, I stopped my staring contest and covered her up in the blanket along with me. Eventually, I fell asleep, clinching Yukiko amorously as my vision went black.**

_**You are my sweet Siren*, Yukiko. I'll love you forever…**___

*****_Gomenasai__ – translates to "I'm sorry" in Japanese._

_*__Matte, matte, matte - chotto matte kudasai__ – "Wait, wait, wait – Now wait just a second" in Japanese._

_*Aiya__ – "Oh my" in Japanese._

_*__Neesan__ – one way of saying "Big sister" in Japanese._

_*__Uresai, boke __– "Shut up, stupid/idiot" in Japanese.___

*_Siren – __a mythological creature with the resemblance of a being that is half-man, half-bird; these species of monsters live near the seas of ancient Greece. Sirens are known for luring humans to their deaths just by listening to their ethereal-yet-murderous melodies that they sing – in fact, Sirens were often referred to as being god-like due to these fatal methods of assassination. Their name is also the root for the English word "Siren". _

Nyaaa, I'm FINALLY DONE! IT'S HARD WRITING STORIES DURING THE WEEKEND! I am VERY HAPPY I POSTED THIS CHAPTER; 1,705 words in here!PLUS, I made an awkward-yet-romantic ByaxYukiko moment in THIS particular chapter…

REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED!

(Yukiko) .com/albums/ae327/Kuramalover007/Mizore%

(Kasumi Souen) [just imagine she has dark, brown hair & blue eyes] .com/albums/ae327/Kuramalover007/_

(Hakuoh) .

Yukiko's Shikai: .

(The yellow Kimono Yukiko is wearing from both this chapter & chapter 00): .com/albums/ae327/Kuramalover007/CG_Practice_Kamiya_Kaoru_by_

If u don't see the website, the website is photobucket.


	4. Chapter 02 Part 1 Spring Festival

-Thanx so much for the positive reviews: white dragon (thewhitedragon96), Chynna-neesan (onthelinegyrl,) fallenangelanime12, Bloodypleasures, LadyCho, Itachisgirl, Kanae5ctptersecond, alphawolfomega, SirenYuki & xxbehindxthexmaskxx! XD And another BIG THANK U for KushiHime— thank u SOOO MUCH!

Forgive me for the late update, but last week I had my Spring Break; and stupid me, I forgot my flash drive holding the draft of this chapter! :-( SO, I apologize once again… (Hides back to my crawlspace in depression…)

**(Byakuya's POV)**

As soon as I began to cuddle closer to the smooth pillow next to me, I remembered that the "pillow" was actually Yukiko-chan. Startled, I opened my eyes and saw that indeed Yukiko was there lying next to me under the covers. She was curled up in a ball; her face was resting just below my collarbone, and she was hugging me around my waist – everything about Yukiko at that moment made her look like an innocent child sleeping. That's when I noticed that something soft and plush was rubbing my chest slowly.

_**What the…?**_I thought, glancing down at Yukiko; the realization hit me instantly when I saw that Yukiko's yellow kimono was currently loose – her breasts were halfway revealed. I blushed when I noticed that they were slightly _endowed_, and although hers weren't as large as Rangiku Matsumoto's – the fukutaicho* of Squad 10 – they were still bigger than the average girl's.

"Mmm, what the hell's going on…?" Yukiko muttered in her sleep, hugging my waist tighter, "Byaku-kun, please stop moving… I'm trying to get some sleep…"

_**This girl is…so stubborn… **_I thought irritated at her rebellious attitude, _**the hell with it, I might as well… **_My right hand reached for her exposed shoulder, slowly shaking it, "Yukiko…? Yukiko, wake up…" She stirred slowly; her hand was brought up to rub her eyes as she mewed deeply in content.

"Oh! Ohayogozaimasu*, Byakuya," Yuki stood up and swiftly bowed her head before sitting again. She glanced around the room; she seemed annoyed and embarrassed, "I fell asleep in the manor, didn't I?"

You nodded, telling her, "Yes, you did. By the way," Yukiko looked at you in interest, "Captain Ukitake was looking for you earlier, and he said that Minami-sama wanted to see you today."

"Basama*?"

**(YOUR POV)**

"OH NO! I FORGOT I HAD TO MEET WITH MINAMI-BASAMA TODAY!" I exclaimed; horrified, I jumped from the bed, bowing, "I'm sorry about falling asleep here yesterday, Byakuya-kun. Bye-bye!" I waved to him, using Shunpo to get out of the mansion in a very swift manner, teleporting from 75 ft with each step I took back to my room in Squad Thirteen.

**~~A few minutes later~~**

Somehow, I managed to explain the whole situation to Tousama about me accidentally sleeping over with Byakuya yesterday. And yet, he teased me about it saying that I looked **"so adorable like a young child"**; however, he eventually had another one of his usual coughing fits due to his tuberculosis, so I spent some of my time healing him and making sure he wasn't coughing up any more blood before I left him in his barracks.

"SNOWFLAKE!"

My eyes widened, _**That voice…**_I instantly paused to a sudden halt, skidding violently on the ground as a small cloud of dust traveled behind me. Standing back up, I found myself in an abandoned area of the Rukon district; I soon heard someone walking up behind me.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" The person said behind me in a cheerful way; the thing was, I didn't have to glance to tell who the girl was.

"Yachiru?" I was correct, the little vice-captain of the violent and aggressive Squad Eleven, with her short, light-pink hair and cute, large red eyes, was indeed there ahead of me. She was giving me a bright smile and trailed over to me, her hands were waving up and down repetitively as she frowned in a childish manner, "We have a BIG problem, Kazahana*!"

"What is it, Chiru-chan?" I asked her while she climbed up on the back of my Shihakusho, which only consisted of a black, ankle-length kimono over a white one, and my sleeves reached my wrists.

My lieutenant's badge – which was proof of my status as a vice-captain of the Gotei Juusan (Thirteen Court Guards) - was loosely wrapped around my right shoulder, and the white sash that was wrapped around my waist was replaced with a flamingo pink scarf that is tied into a bow in front of me (like how Rangiku's sash is wrapped).

"It's Byakushi," she explained, her legs were wrapped around my waist while her arms were glued to my shoulders, "stupid, Meany Byaku-kun! He locked every one of our meeting rooms, and now we don't have a room available for our gatherings!"

"Oh, I see," I said in agreement. _**Well, Yachiru LOVES having our meetings in his house every time; I would understand why Byakuya would want to lock those rooms up (So Yachiru and the others won't bother him, obviously)… **_I thought, a sweat drop formed next to my face. _**And now she wants my advice again on another, temporary location for our hideout. …I'm aware that I'm the Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association, but I am not suited to be her personal map…! Oh well…**_

"I think Basama won't mind us using my old room in her house, and—'' I was suddenly interrupted—

"TO GEISHA'S* HOUSE, IT IS, SNOWFLAKE!" Yachiru proudly proclaimed with a big smile on her face once more, her fist was stretched over my shoulder as she yelled, "Let's go!"

"Right," I whispered when I slowly crouched down, I held her legs securely as she grasped my shoulders tightly, "hang on, Chiru-chan. This is going to be a long ride."

"Yay!" Yachiru exclaimed. Before anyone could notice us, I began to Shunpo every few seconds to go from 50 ft. to one area, and 75 ft. to the next – getting one step closer to Grandmother's estate each time; I was also making sure that Yachiru didn't fall during the piggy-back ride I was giving her.

Shortly thereafter, we were standing near Grandmother's front porch and Yachiru slid down from metowards the porch where Minami was sitting. As we got closer, Grandmother spotted us; she stood up from her seat to greet us.

"Yukiko! Kusajishi-fukutaicho! What do I owe the pleasure of seeing the two of you?"

Surprisingly, my grandmother was still youthful and healthy; for a woman who was around 450 years old, she was still vibrant and lovely in both her appearance and personality. As Yachiru's nickname for her stated, Minami Souen DID in fact resemble a geisha. Her appearance made her seem like a young woman in her early-to-late thirties. Her long, black hair was held up in a unique bun, with the exception of her shoulder-length bangs; her hazel-brown eyes were warm and generous, but they also hid a playful-yet-sadistic personality behind hidden doors.

You immediately noticed that she wore a teal-colored kimono over a white one, and wore a dark blue obi tied securely around her waist; aside from her Squad 0 haori that she wore over her kimono, you caught sight of her halfway, exposed breasts.

_**There are times I forget she's usually similar to Rangiku-chan – never giving a damn about their modesty, and just want to show the world that they're women.**_

"Geisha-Obasan*, we need a temporary room for our meeting!" Yachiru exclaimed.

Minami appeared confused, before nodding in understanding and laughed a little, "I take it Little Byakuya locked everyone out of his house again?"

She made her way towards the door that leads to the kitchen and living room inside of the small mansion. "You can use my house as a surrogate for the Shinigami Women's Association conferences again. If you girls ever need anything, don't hesitate – just call on me for assistance!"

**(FOUR HOURS LATER)**

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

"Ah, what a beautiful and splendid evening to have a festival!" Rangiku chirped in delight. She had a dark ribbon wrapped around her neck almost as though it was a choker; she also wore a long, maroon-colored kimono over a black kimono, and had a black obi tied in a bow in front of her waist. But, as usual, Rangiku exposed her large breasts once more.

"I agree, Rangiku," Momo said, "plus, it's thanks to Yukiko for the idea of having a Spring Festival before summer starts." Momo had her purple-black hair tied into a loose braid; she wore a rose pink yutaka with tree branch and plum designs all over it, as well as a green obi tied around her slim waist.

"Speaking of Yukiko, where is she?" Rangiku wondered in curiosity, "I thought she should've been here by now."

"Rangiku, don't you remember?" Nanao said, lifting her narrow spectacles using her left index finger, "Yukiko said she was going to get Rukia after she finished helping her dress up for tonight." Surprisingly, the kimono Nanao wore tonight made her look stunning, along with the pink rose that was above her right ear. A navy blue kimono with pink, cherry blossom designs was wrapped around her securely with a lime-green sash. "And Soifon wanted to try the game up ahead."

The trio gazed ahead and saw Soifon; her hair was in loose, curly braids and she wore a pink camellia right above her left ear. Her crimson red yutaka was adorned with black-and-white butterflies and black flowers, as well as a black sash; she was continually trying to throw a ball into a blue bucket that was a few feet above her.

"Fun, fun, fun… EVERYTHING IS SO MUCH FUN!" Yachiru exclaimed in great amusement and joy. The young President wore a teal-colored kimono with moss green flowers on it, and a blue obi around her small waist. Yachiru was carrying a large, brown teddy bear (that was 5x her size) wearing a blue-green yutaka, pink cotton candy, and a small bag with enough water for the small goldfish inside of it.

Beside her, the second Vice-President, Nemu Kurotsuchi, was wearing a Desert Rose-colored yutaka that ended above her mid-thighs; the yutaka she wore was adorned with lilac butterflies and was secured around her with the help of an amber sash. In her hair was a red cherry blossom that was tucked behind her left ear.

"Yukiko went to Rukia half an hour ago," Nemu said, "she explained that they'll be here shortly."

"How do you know that?" Rangiku asked her; Nemu only lifted her right hand to expose a familiar black butterfly with pink spirals on its wings. "Oh, a Hell Butterfly."

**(YOUR POV)**

"Everyone! I'm sorry we're so late!" They turned around to see me and Rukia in our kimonos. Rukia had a bright red kimono with white flowers all over the cloth; there was also a white kimono beneath the red one she was currently wearing. Two bouquets of white cherry blossoms were in her hair (1 bouquet above the left side her face; the other one was above the right side) and two chimes attached to a two combs (there are two combs) was underneath both bouquets. A gold sash was tightly wrapped around her to secure the kimono.

Her kimono was beautiful; everyone gawked at mine the moment they saw me. I had most of my hair tied up in a high ponytail; the rest was draped down my back. The kimono I wore was a dark blue with scarlet and white cherry blossoms, and small cherry blossoms that were grouped together created the shape of a crescent moon; a light pink obi with small, red stripes was around my waist, and another, thin red sash was also wrapped around me. The sashes were carefully draped into two bows behind my back.

"Aww, SOOOO CUUUUUTE!~~" Rangiku squealed in delight; hugging me like she was a giddy, young child once again, "SUPER CUUUTE! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY IN THAT KIMONO, YUKIKO!" I was being suffocated in a death-gripping hug while the others began to laugh.

"Rangiku!" I yelled while being muffled, trying to break free from her death hold, and being subjugated into her breasts, "Let me go! Let me go, you're suffocating me! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Huh?" She noticed I was trying to get her attention, and immediately withdrew from her bear hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But your kimono is BEAUTIFUL! Where'd you get it?"

"Eh? Where'd I get it?" I asked in shock, "Uhhh, it's a secret!" _**Plus I promised I wouldn't tell…! **_

The girls stared at me in suspicion, giving me the suspicious eye; they eventually forgot about it, enjoying the one night of this rare festival.

_***Fukutaicho**__** – "vice-captain" In Japanese. **_

_*****__**Ohayogozaimasu**__** – one way of saying "Good Morning" in Japanese.**_

_*****__**Basama**__** – "Grandmother" in Japanese.**_

_*****__**Kazahana**__** – "Snowflake" in Japanese; 1 of Yachiru's nicknames for Yukiko.**_

_*****__**Geisha **__**– a Japanese entertainer; Yachiru's nickname for Minami – Yukiko's grandmother. **_

_*****__**Obasan**__** – "Aunt" in Japanese.**_

Please R&R! :D And warn me if u think Yukiko's becoming a "Mary Sue"; I know every1 hates that type of character!

And I'm Doing a Q&A about this story; if u have any questions, then please ask me :-) !


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, EVERYONE! :

**Everyone, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES!**

**SCHOOL'S BEING A COMPLETE BITCH FOR ME, AND I'M CURRENTLY SUFFERING FROM THE EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK…! SO, PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES, OK…?**


End file.
